Pink Cross
by kazahaya-kun
Summary: Fai couldn't believe it had ended up this way. Or that Kurogane was actually happy about it. Mpreg.


The Pink Cross

Art trade with mpreginsane. So yes, it's Mpreg. No like, no read!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, Kurogane x Fai.

TRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRC

Fai stared at the small piece of plastic in his hand, fear written all over his face. He'd known since the second it had happened but had been trying to deny it to himself for the last eleven weeks. Now? He had irrefutable proof staring him in the face. It was no good; he'd have to face up to the truth.

The magician Fai D. Flowright was pregnant.

And Kurogane was the father.

The thing with Kurogane had started innocently enough. He'd call him silly names, Kurogane would get annoyed so Fai would do it more. Only now did it strike Fai that without realising it he had most likely been flirting with the moody ninja. And somewhere along their world hopping things had begun to change. Kurogane stopped getting angry at the nicknames and instead began to tease Fai back. And instead of just caring about whether everyone else survived he had begun to care for himself again. Only now did he really begin to examine his motives for that. He couldn't build any kind of relationship with Kurogane if he repeatedly pressed his own self destruct button.

Now he realised everything it was obvious. Sakura had picked up on it as she kept finding subtle ways to make them spend time together. He sighed deeply. How had he missed it all?

But the point of all his introspection was that somewhere in their travels his relationship with Kurogane had become one of if not romance then physical intimacy. And now he was faced with the result. A baby. He cursed himself. He knew he should have been more careful. With his brand of magic this had been a distinct possibility, but had he thought about that when he and Kurogane had . . . made love? Had they thought about contraception? No, they hadn't.

Fai sighed once more before tossing the accusing white stick with a pink cross into the trash can and left the bathroom.

TRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRC

Fai woke early that morning to a familiar churning in his stomach. He threw back his covers and leapt out of his warm, comfortable bed to lurch to the bathroom. He made it just in time. Due to being too busy being violently sick he didn't notice Kurogane's eyes open and follow his progress.

Kurogane was getting worried. Fai had woken like this for roughly five weeks and he showed no signs of improving. Not only that but his appetite was severely decreased which was why the barely noticeable weight gain that left him struggling with his pants every morning made absolutely no sense. He heard Fai brushing his teeth and turned over, wanting to keep the fact that he knew Fai was ill a secret. He had made up his mind – he would speak to him after breakfast.

Just as he had made his decision he heard Fai trudge slowly back into the room and make his bed. He then began to get dressed, having the by now usual argument with his pants. This time was different as the pants claimed their first victory and the struggling magician was forced to use a safety pin to hold the offending garment together.

Fai felt like crying. Now he would need to buy bigger trousers and there was no way he could do that without arousing suspicion. As it was he was showing if you knew what to look for. He knew he was around eleven weeks, which may well leave another twenty nine, but this was where the pregnancy started to become real. And there was no way he could ever get rid of his baby.

He swallowed hard, trying to regain his composure, then left the room.

TRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRC

Breakfast was the usual affair that it had been the last few weeks. Fai cooked but then barely picked at his food, finding nothing but crackers and ginger biscuits palatable at the moment. Kurogane watched him carefully; desperate to confront him but having to hold back as there was no way the magician would talk in front of Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona But as soon as he began to clear the table he was out of his chair and dragging Fai to their bedroom. He didn't notice the look that Sakura and Syaoran gave them as they left.

On reaching their room he slammed the door and pushed Fai on to his bed and then sat on his own.

"Ok, I'm not stupid. What's wrong?"

Fai swallowed and blushed. Did Kurogane know?

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you'll find that I'm behaving the way I always do."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He pointed to Fai and then folded his arms across his chest. "You're sick and judging by how you're dealing with it you know exactly what's wrong with you."

Fai almost breathed a sigh of relief. Ok, so Kurogane knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. If they found all of Sakura's missing feathers in the next two or three weeks he wouldn't have to tell him, no one would ever know. Kurogane cleared his throat and Fai suddenly realised that he hadn't answered the question.

"I'm not sick, I'm fine. And I think you'll find that if there is something wrong it is merely a simple bug."

Kurogane humphed. "You and I both know that that's rubbish. You're throwing up, barely eating but still managing to put on weight. How is that possible? You know what's going on. Tell me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Fai stood and strode to the door, pulling it open. "And it would be no business of yours even if I did."

And with that parting sentence he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. All Kurogane could think was how out of character that action was. He was now desperate to know what was wrong with the stubborn blond.

Little did he know that he was about to get the answer to his question.

TRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRC

Kurogane had found the tiny piece of plastic when it had fallen from the trash can he was emptying. He had bent down to pick it up and throw it away when something about it had caught his eye. The shape was familiar somehow. He turned the small object over in his hand and was faced with a small box with a pink cross inside it. He knew instantly what it meant, everything suddenly became very clear.

Fai, his Fai, was pregnant. He was going to be a dad.

He threw the trash can and bag to the floor and tore from the room, the pregnancy test clutched tightly in his hand. At this time of day Fai would be preparing lunch. At least now Fai's behaviour made sense. It wasn't a bug. It was a baby. Kurogane burst in to the kitchen, panting slightly after taking the corridors and stairs at such speed. As the door of the kitchen flew open Fai made an 'eep' noise and dropped the knife and carrot he had in his hands. He turned to face the intruder, his heart thumping in his chest. Before he had time to chastise him for scaring him so badly, Kurogane spoke.

"I know. I found it."

"Found what? Has Kuro-woof been loosing things again?"

Fai was pretty certain he knew what Kurogane had found as he had gone to empty the bathroom trash. He could have kicked himself for being so careless. He should have put it straight outside where there was no danger of it being discovered.

"Don't play innocent with me magician. You know exactly what I mean. I found the pregnancy test. And it's positive. You're pregnant. And the baby is mine."

Fai opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to think of something, anything, to say as Kurogane waved the stick at him.

"Has it occurred to you that it may be Sakuras?"

Kurogane gave him a look that could have frozen ice at ten paces. "Just how stupid do you think I am? You're pregnant Fai. I just have to look at you to know that now I know what I'm looking for."

Fai felt warm tears of embarrassment prickling his eyes so he screwed them shut to prevent them from falling. It didn't work. He felt a tear trail down his cheek and then opened his eyes slightly to see it splash onto the floor. Once the first tear had escaped there was no stopping them and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. His shoulders shook and he took huge, shuddering breaths as he fought to bring his wayward emotions back under control. Damn hormones.

Kurogane stood rooted to the spot, watching the usually cheerful magician crumble. He wasn't exactly sure what the right course of action was now he was faced with a distraught and over emotional Fai. In the end he did what he thought Sakura would have done and took a couple of steps forward and wrapped the distraught blond in his arms. Fai buried his face in Kurogane's chest and continued to cry like a baby.

"Don't you want it?" The only reason Kurogane could think of to be this upset was if the child was unwelcome.

Fai gasped and pushed himself away from Kurogane, his mouth opening in shock.

"Of course I want it. I could never . . . would never . . . This baby may not be planned but it's a rare gift. I'm sorry that it had to involve you, I should have been more careful. I don't expect you to do anything. I can handle this. And if we find the last feathers quickly enough no one needs to know. I'm sorry."

Fai once again began to sob, this time covering his face with his hands. He was crying so hard he almost missed it when Kurogane began to speak.

"Why are you sorry? I'm not."

Kurogane took a step forward and cupped Fai's face in his hands. He gently used his thumbs to brush away the tears that were still leaking from the blonde's eyes. For a good few seconds Fai's mouth opened and closed uselessly.

"But . . . but . . . I'm having a baby. Your baby. It shouldn't have happened."

Kurogane smiled gently. "I wouldn't be sleeping with you if I didn't like you. And yes, you're having my baby." Kurogane placed his hand on Fai's stomach. "This is my child too. And we're going to raise it together."

Fai could do nothing but blink helplessly up at the ninja. "You . . . you're happy about the baby?"

Kurogane leant forward and placed a kiss on Fai's nose. "It may be a bit of a surprise . . . But yes, I'm happy."

TRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRCTRC

Twenty nine weeks later the travellers had only one feather left to find. They had found the feather on the current world in a cave surrounded by trees that were controlled by a sorcerer but had decided to stay a little longer as Fai was so close to giving birth. It had been a wise decision.

It was now close to midnight in a town where the snow was falling heavily and settling in deep drifts. A lamp was burning in a third floor window where Fai had been closed in for the last five hours. Inside helping him were Kurogane and the local doctor. He wouldn't let the ninja out of his sight, instead gripping his hand tightly enough to make Kurogane grimace.

Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona were sat downstairs waiting to see whether the baby was a boy or a girl. Fai's labour had taken them by surprise as, although he had been acting strangely all day, he hadn't told anyone his contractions had started until his water had broken during dinner. That had been roughly five hours ago and after that things had got pretty intense pretty quickly. Fai had been calm and quiet throughout, only now in the final stages when he was pushing the baby out did he give any indication that he was in pain.

Suddenly Mokona began to bounce up and down, sensing a very important event.

"Mokona? What's . . ."

Before Sakura could finish her sentence an almost scream was followed by the squalling cry of a newborn. Sakura was on her feet and running up the stairs in a heartbeat, Mokona and Syaoran hot on her heels. At the door to Fai and Kurogane's room she froze. As Mokona and Syaoran arrived behind her she knocked gently.

"Come in." A tired voice said from the other side.

Sakura pushed the door open to reveal a dishevelled and exhausted Fai propped up on pillows and holding a bundle in a blanket. Kurogane was beside him, his arm lying on Fai's shoulder. On focussing on the bundle Sakura made a squeaking noise and skipped to the bed.

"Oh Fai!" She gazed at the small infant in Fai's arms. "What is it?"

Kurogane smiled and sat up straighter, his pride in his bundle of joy obvious. "A boy. We have a son."

Sakura squealed again and Fai looked at Kurogane who nodded, and then held his tiny baby son out to the excited princess to hold. She hesitatingly took the child and cradled him in her arms. Syaoran came and stood beside her, looking down on the tiny new life.

"What are you going to call him?" He asked.

"Yui." Fai yawned, his eyes becoming heavy. "I don't use my real name so he can have it." He looked at his son who was happily gurgling in Sakura's arms. "He looks like a Yui."

Kurogane smiled as he watched Fai's eyes fluttering in a desperate attempt to keep open. It was a battle he rapidly lost. He smiled at his new family.

This was what life was all about.


End file.
